Mindset
by Weskey
Summary: One, two, three, four- A look into the mind of Russia.


**-The original design of this was much more intricate and design oriented with spaces and tabs, but, unfortunately, FanFiction removes all of tabs and extra spaces… =n=**

**-Warning, this is a rather… odd story. It has sentimental value to me :U **

**-I do not own Hetalia **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Calm, calm, calm; Breathing-

One hundred, two hundred, three hundred, four. Leaving, left, gone,

Must lock the door, lock it, lock it, lock it… Taking steps

1

2

3

4

Power, power

5- Lost my count, must start again- **1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20. **

Conquer, conquer, conquer…

Power, power, power- defeat is not an option, no, no, no, not an option- power. _Power. _

P-o-w-e-r. Calming, calming, silent breathing.

100 200 300 400 500 600 800- no, no, no, not right.

Walking walking walking

Step

Conquest

Step

Conquest

Step

Power.

P

O

W

E

R

Power- happy, calming, powerpowerpower.

More power, more powerful, married- no.

Conquest,

Conquer,

Annihilate,

_**Power**_.

Walking, walking, walking;

Step

Cold

Step

Freezing

Step

Frozen.

Walk-walk-walk

Must count my steps

Step

_One._

Step

_Two _

Step

_Three _

Step

_Four-_

Lost my count must start once more.

Step

_-Four_

Step

_-Three_

Step

_-Two_

Step

_-One_

Step

_0_

Zero. Zero, zero, zero… Zero, zero, zero- Nothing. No power- no, no, no.

Look both ways, left, right, left, right… **-right.**

Open door… Slowly, slowly, slow.

Step inside; warm, warm, warm, _warm, __**warm.**_

Look both ways-

Left, right, left, right… **RIGHT.**

Person spotted must move, move move,

In my way must

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\move

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\move

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\move

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\move

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\move**

…..Turn around up the stairs must count my **step, step, steps-**

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15-

Forgot step.

1

Step

2

Step

3

Step

4

Step

5

Step

Reached the door.

Must not knock, always

Welcomed.

Welcome.

Welcome.

_**Not.**_

Not power.

No power.

Not mine…

Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, _**NOT MINE.**_

Must be mine, mine, **MINE.**

Power, power, mine, mine

My power.

Power minus me = no, no, no.

Me plus power = yes, yes, yes.

Enter room, enter… enter… enter.

People staring, staring, staring, staring.

Stare

…...Stare

Stare

One

…...Two

Three.

Three is an odd number, odd number, odd number, good.

Odd people, staring, staring, staring.

Idiot.

Idiotic.

Idiots.

Weak, weak, oh how so very, very, weak, weak, weak.

Pathetic, fools, weaklings- have no power.

But I- _I _have power,

Power, power.

Glorious, glorious, power. They have none, nothing, zero-

Zero… Odd? Even? …bad.

Idiots, idiots, idiots,

Still

Staring

Staring

Staring

Staring

…Even number must add one more- staring.

Destroy them all,

Must conquer, conquer, crush.

Lavish their existence, no, no, no.

One, two, three, four,

Four more steps on to the door…

No, no, no, must not. Must not leave.

Staring, staring, staring, stare…

Sitting in my rightful chair.

Glance Left, glance Right- Right.

Watching, watching, watching-

Watching my neighbor.

Weak, pathetic, whelp.

Want.

Want.

**Want.**

…power.

Conquer,

Conquer and divide…

Oppritunity costs,

Cost.

Cost.

Cost.

Rage\

Anger\

Festers\

Anger and rage|

Festers/

Anger/

Rage/

Still watching, watching, watching.

Long blonde hair,

Short.

Green eyes.

Weak,

Pathetic,

Someone I could crush…

Want to control him, yes, yes, yes…

Control, control, control,

One, two, three.

Control

Control

Control

Control

Control

Control

Control

**Control-**

He turns and looks, looks, looks.

He smiles and says something.

I silently think,

_**One day he will be mine, mine, mine.**_

_**Crushed, crushed, crushed…**_

Control.

Control.

**Control.**

_Breathe, breathe…_

Smile, nod, and say,

"_**Nice to meet you,"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: (still trying to figure out spacing) This is actually a really personal story for me… I have a friend who had OCD, and I was talking to her about it… That's what inspired me to write this. I remember her always telling me about how she would always count, for everything she did. She also had an obsession with odd numbers. Again, I'm not saying Russia has OCD… Just getting into the mindset of what really DOES go on in his mind… **

**Extra brownie points for whoever knows who just so happened to be sitting next to him during this… xD**

**-I do not own Hetalia**

**-R&R's appreciated C: **

**-I'm really not that much of a Hetalia fan, but I thought this idea would only match for Hetalia... xD**


End file.
